Shikamaru&Temari Song Memes
by cappychan
Summary: Eleven ShikaTem song memes. Shikamaru's POV Come and read. Sucks at summaries. R&R Mild Swearing


A/N: Hey what's up? Alright, so I was skimming FanFics when I cam across a song meme. It seemed interesting, so I wanted to try it. I did eight the night my mum went to do something, and being underage I couldn't stay at home after dark. So then today when I came home I wrote like seven more. And that gave me a total of 17 memes. But I'm gonna only write 11 'cause the other six were bad. They're all ShikaTem because I support them! Anyways, go by and read my other stories. And I hope you like these memes.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shikamaru or Temari, or anyone unfortunately. _

Shikamaru's POV

RULES:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards.

1.) _Happy__- _NeverShoutNever

She made me happy. I can't wait for her shimmering white teeth to blind me. The grass I lay on everyday gets greener and greener each day I look into you eyes. The more I think about you, I know you're the one. All I go through is for you. I want you forever. I'm so happy, knowing you feel the same.

2.) _Pork&Beans__- _Weezer

They all say the same thing. 'Oh you're such a freak!' But I only do it 'cause I want to. I'm not trying to impress anyone, so don't get ideas. I can do what I want to, so you can't judge me. I don't care what you think because that's you and I'm me. Excuse me for not being good enough.

3.) _So what'cha want__-_ Beastie Boys

What did you say? Better be nothing about me 'cause I have nothing to say. So what did you want? Don't get your records mixed up man, 'cause you know it's not me. What you see on me is what you get. Stop talking 'cause you're making me lose my mind! You people don't know enough, 'cause if you can walk the walk can you talk the talk? Don't say you're slicker than grease, because you aren't. So what did you want?

4.) _Main Offender__- _The Hives

I'm out, get away from me! Stop being a bitch and get out of my way, I'm out of control. You are offending me with your annoyance. Not very sure with my actions anymore. Stop! I said get out of my way! Jeez, why is it me all the time? Leave me alone!

5.) _Get Over It__- _OK Go

Too many holes, and too many people. Such a drag, the stress eating me alive. My head tells me to get over it and get off my ass before she leaves! I get sick and start to cheat but I hear no one complaining. Going alright, have a job and a life. You're too good for me, with only frowns and golden genuine eyes. My tells me to get over it, is it right?

6.) _Chasing Pavements__- _Adele

Do I need to make my mind up? What will happen if I told the world and not you? And you take me anyways? Am I a waste? Should I give up on you? Because I won't take you anywhere? Finally, my heart shatters leading me to the middle of nowhere. Should I keep on going? Tell me, should I? Should I tell you and give up? Should I go now. And find you? Would it be wasteful to leave it there? Should I go now?

7.) _El Scorcho__- _Weezer

Dammit. You always do this to me. Am I that bad? How about you come and dance for one? We're almost equal. You said no when I asked you if you wanted to come along. So I read you diary, being a huge fan of something I'm not. Oh! But I still really like you. And you don't know what to do? Just another complicated love story. Can I even look you in the eye? Waiting and waiting. We would be perfect for each other. A match made in heaven.

8.) _Come Out and Play__- _The Offspring

They want us separated, but we said no. We're the hottest news, like the biggest trend. Don't they have manners? They know not to talk back at us. How about you come out and hang with me? When you step out, they're already runnin'! Don't disrespect me. Hey! Don't worry you'll be fine. They ask the same question every time. So how about it? You wanna come and hang out?

9.) _Love Stoned (I think she knows)__- _Justin Timberlake

See that girl over there? She looks right for me. Lights, the guys and dolls stopping and staring 'cause they know. Baddest chick around, dancer of the world. That's why she's mine. Too back for those other losers. They don't know what I have so they can't be with her. I think she knows. Knows she's the best for me, and that no one else can be. Lights, flare, others stare, and she knows. She sees right through, because I stare too much. Best of them all, perfect for me and no one else. She knows it, they do, and so do I. She's mine and no one else's. Baddest around.

10.) _19sai__- _Sugo Shikao

Depressing, moody, painted with anger. She steps past everyone, her passionate hate wafts past me. It hits me. Did she just pass her moodiness to me? Did she just flash a smile my way? I turn around to check. Depressing, moody, painted with anger. She passed it to me and now I hate her, myself, and everyone around. But I still feel like we're made for each other. It's a love hate relationship, y'know?

11.) _Listen to Your Heart__- _DHT

Have you seen her? When I saw her, she seemed just so, dark. My heart tells me I need to find her, but I don't know why. I wonder why we fought so much, and now it swallowed our happiness. My head says I hate you, but my heart says I love you. Before you go, I need to tell you. Tell you why I feel this way. Voices in my head yell and scream for you, and I don't know why and where you went. Please don't leave, I need to tell you. Tell you, that I love you.

Hey thanks for reading! ShikaTem forever.


End file.
